Looking through shattered glass
Teil 1 - Jules Mein Name ist Jules. Ich bin 38 Jahre alt und ich arbeite in einem Büro. Tatsächlich gibt es kaum etwas Langweiligeres. Den ganzen Tag sitze ich vor dem PC und kalkuliere irgendwelche Preise und erstelle Tabellen, damit diejenigen, die nicht so gut mit Zahlen umgehen können, wunderbare Bildchen vor sich haben oder bei Kuchendiagrammen daran erinnert werden, dass sie bald zur Mittagspause ausstempeln können. Nun ja, es klingt vielleicht verbittert, eigentlich bin ich es aber nicht. Dieser Job beschert mir mein Auskommen. Ich lebe nicht schlecht von dem Gehalt, welches ich bekomme. Ich kann mir vielleicht keine großen Reisen oder Diamantringe leisten, jedoch möchte ich das auch gar nicht. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe. Ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand mit einer Bushaltestelle vor der Haustür, die mich zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station bringt, welche mich wiederum bis direkt vor das Gebäude fährt, in dem sich das Büro befindet, in dem ich arbeite. Das bedeutet für mich, dass ich mich nicht durch den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr quälen muss, was wiederum bedeutet, ich kann eine Tasse Kaffee mehr trinken, ehe ich zur Arbeit aufbreche. Auf dem Weg nach Hause brauche ich einfach nur in eine andere Bahn steigen und bin mitten im pulsierenden Leben der großen Stadt. Mitten drin, im nächsten Pub, in der Nähe des nächsten Kaufhauses, um mich einer Shoppingtour hinzugeben oder das neuste Restaurant auszuprobieren. Ich bin mehr als nur froh, dass ich nicht mitten in diesem Trubel lebe, sondern nur am Rande dessen. Und – wie schon gesagt – immer nur eine kleine Fahrt mit der U-Bahn entfernt, um dort eintauchen zu können. Gerade stehe ich vor dem Spiegel in dem kleinen Bad im Untergeschoss des Hauses. Meinem Spiegelbild schneide ich eine Grimasse, während ich eine Strähne meines kupferroten, halblangen Haares aus meinem Gesicht streiche und diese hinter das rechte Ohr klemme. „Besser wird es nicht.“, murmel ich zu mir selber und greife noch nach dem Lippenstift – Autumn Rain verkündigt der vollmundige Name die leicht bräunliche Farbe des Lippenstifts. Ein kurzer Blick an mir herunter sagt mir, dass ich so das Haus verlassen kann. Eine hautenge Jeans und ein einfaches weißes Shirt in die Jeans gesteckt und flache schwarze Ballerinas sind mein heutiges – zugegeben simples – Ausgeh-Outfit. Nein, es ist vielleicht wirklich nichts Besonderes, aber es ist besonders bequem und passt zu jeder Location, die heute Abend unsere Wahl sein wird. Uns, das sind zwei Freundinnen und ich. Wir haben uns in eben jenem Büro kennengelernt, in welchem ich arbeite. Ich sag doch, ich bin nicht verbittert, auch wenn es sich eingangs so anhörte. Wenn man auf der Arbeit auch noch Menschen trifft, die einen ein Stück durch das Leben begleiten, kann man doch nur glücklich sein. Mit einem energischen Ruck ziehe ich die Badtür hinter mir ins Schloss, schnappe mir meine kleine Umhängetasche vom Garderobenhaken und die Schlüssel von der Kommode neben der Ausgangstür. „Ich bin dann weg! Gute Nacht und all das!“, rufe ich ins stille Haus hinein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob mein Mitbewohner mich hört, oder ob er überhaupt da ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen oder überhaupt etwas von ihm gehört. Noch während die Haustür ins Schloss fällt, zucke ich mit den Schultern zu meinen eigenen Gedanken. Solange er die Miete jeden Monat zahlt, soll mir alles egal sein. Er verwüstet das Haus nicht, er hinterlässt nur selten eine Spur des Chaos hinter sich und er ist sehr, sehr still. Was will man mehr. Ja, ich bin scheinbar wirklich ein Glückskind. Auch jetzt. Ich stehe nicht einmal 2 Minuten an der Bushaltestelle, da trudelt der Bus auch schon ein. Es blieb mir noch nicht einmal die Zeit mir eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Mit einem hydraulischen Zischen öffnet sich die Bustür, ich zeige meine Karte vor und steige ein. Der Abend soll endlich beginnen. Auch eine Frau im mittleren Alter (etwas das nur diejenigen sagen, die nicht in eben diesem mittleren Alter sind) will sich amüsieren und den Alltagsstress einmal hinter sich lassen. Und ja, das habe ich heute vor. Morgen ist Samstag, da brauche ich nicht ins Büro. Also spricht auch nichts gegen einen regenerativen Tag im Bett mit ungemachten Haaren und Waschbäraugen. Teil 2 – John Die Gewichte knallen zurück in ihre Halterung und ich atme schwer. Schweiß rinnt von meiner Stirn und meine Arme fühlen sich an, als würden sie nur noch aus Gummi bestehen. Aber das aller zählt nicht, es ist das Adrenalin welches durch meine Venen strömt und Glückshormone freisetzt. Das Gefühl sich vollkommen verausgabt zu haben, bis an seine Grenzen und noch darüber hinaus gegangen zu sein, ist unbeschreiblich. So frei, wie gerade, kann man sich nur beim Sport fühlen, wenn man wieder einen Schritt weiter in seinem Trainingsablauf gekommen ist. Jeden Tag einen Schritt weiter, jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. Mit einem breiten – ja, selbstverliebten – Grinsen spanne ich meinen Arm an und beobachte meinen Bizeps, wie dieser sich aufgepumpt hat und deutlich sichtbar hervorsticht. Ein Blick in den Spiegel vor mir, zeigt mir einen sehr glücklichen Mann im besten Alter. Mit 36 Jahren bin ich gerade wirklich in der Form meines Lebens. Und das können nicht Viele von sich behaupten. Außerdem weiß ich genau in diesem Moment, weshalb in den Fitnessstudios überall Spiegel hängen. Wir Sportler sind eben ein kleines selbstverliebtes Volk. Es sei uns gegönnt. Wir arbeiten schließlich hart für unseren Körper. Noch immer kleidet mich das Grinsen, als ich mir mein Handtuch schnappe und mir über den Kopf und durch das Schweiß getänkte halblange Haar fahre. Anschließend lege ich es locker über meinen Nacken und schnappe mir meine Trainingstasche. „Hey J.! Heute wieder was geschafft, was?“ „Klar doch! Man muss ja was für sich tun!“, lachend laufe ich an dem Mädchen vorbei, welches irgendwann vielleicht auch einmal ein paar Muskeln ihr eigen nennen wollte. Sadie ist neu hier im Fitnessstudio. Sie ist vielleicht gerade einmal 18 Jahre. Jung, hübsch, voller guter Vorsätze, aber ohne jeden Muskeltonus. Allerdings hat sie ja die besten Absichten und scheint ihren Körper verändern zu wollen. Jedenfalls war sie immer hier, wenn auch ich hier war. Und ihr bewundernder Blick tat mir gut. Immer wieder sehe ich, wie ihre Blicke auf mir lasten. Neidisch? Sicherlich nicht, wohl eher bewundernd und wahrscheinlich geht ihr auch der ein oder andere Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie sie bei mir landen könnte. Wer kann es ihr vedenken? „Streng dich an, Sadie. Glaub mir, das ist es wert! Bis morgen!“, ich winke der blonden, jungen Schönheit noch einmal zu und dann verlasse ich das Fitnessstudio auch wieder. Bis nach Hause ist es nicht weit. Dies ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich dort nicht dusche. Zu Hause bin ich ungestört und kann meinen Körper in aller Ruhe betrachten. Außerdem ist es sauber und ordentlich, was man von den Duschen im Studio nicht unbedingt behaupten kann. Egal, diese kleine Einschränkung nahm ich gerne in Kauf. Zu Fuß waren es nur 10 Minuten, bis ich zu Hause war. Da würde ich schon keine Geruchsbelästigung für andere werden. Teil 3 – Jamie „Es ist so langweilig!“, meine Füße schleifen durch den Sand und mein Kinn berührt fast meine Brust. Aus meiner Nase läuft ein wenig Schnodder, den ich mir mit dem Handgelenk abwische. Tief seufzend erhebe ich mich von dem Karussell auf dem Spielplatz neben meinem Haus. Ich habe Glück, dass wir einen Spielplatz direkt neben dem Haus haben, da kann ich immer spielen gehen. Allerdings ist das langweilig, wenn kein anderes Kind da ist. Langsam schlendere ich zum Sandkasten herüber. Unschlüssig stehe ich vor der Umrandung und frage mich, ob ich eine Burg bauen soll. Vorsichtig hocke ich mich hin und vergrabe meine Hände im Sand, welcher längst schon einmal gewechselt werden müsste, aber davon weiß ich nichts. Was ich allerdings weiß, ist dass der Sand zu warm, zu trocken, zu fein ist, als dass ich damit etwas bauen könnte. Kurz hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue zu meinem Haus herüber. Geistesabwesend streiche ich mir mit einer Hand durch mein halblanges Haar und hinterlasse dabei eine dreckige Spur auf meiner Stirn. Soll ich eine Gießkanne mit Wasser holen? Nein... ich lasse das lieber. Papa würde sicher wieder schimpfen. Leicht erschaudere ich, wenn ich an Papa und seine Wutanfälle denke. Dabei kaue ich so fest auf meiner Lippe, dass diese leicht an zu bluten fängt. Der metallene Geschmack des Blutes erschreckt mich noch mehr und ich reiße meine Augen weit auf. Blut! Ich schmecke Blut. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen und ich streiche mit dem Handrücken über meine Unterlippe. Eine kleine Blutspur ist nun darauf zu sehen und schon löst sich eine Träne aus meinen großen braunen Augen und rinnt meine Wange hinab. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich keine Schmerzen, aber große Angst vor Blut. Immer wenn ich Blut sehe, krampft sich meine Brust zusammen und ich kann nicht mehr richtig atmen. Dass ich zittere bekomme ich kaum noch mit. Fast ein wenig paralysiert vor Angst stehe ich nun wieder vor der Sandkiste und schaue auf meinen Handrücken, dann zu unserem Haus, dann wieder auf den Handrücken. Schließlich habe ich mich entschlossen und laufe zum Haus. Wenn ich ganz leise bin und in mein Zimmer schleiche, mich im Bett verstecke, wird Papa vielleicht nichts von meinem kleinen Ausflug mitbekommen. Teil 4 – Jade „On candy stripe legs the Spiderman comes Softly through the shadow of the evening sun Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead Looking for the victim shivering in bed Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and Suddenly A movement in the corner of the room And there is nothing I can do When I realize with fright That the Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight.“ ** ** Lyrics: The Cure ~ Lullaby Die einlullende und irgendwie beängstigende Stimme von Robert Smith begleitet mich auch an diesem Tag. Wie eigentlich an jedem Tag. Man kann nicht sagen, dass The Cure meine Lieblingsband ist, ich habe keine, allerdings passt gerade dieses Lied zu meiner momentanen Stimmung. Schön düster und wunderbar melancholisch. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene ziehe ich mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Die Sonne schien durch die Spalten der Jalousie und verhöhnte mich. Wenn ich draußen das Lachen der Kinder höre, überkommt mich ein Brechreiz, dem ich am liebsten Nachkommen wollte. Was ich aber nicht tat, denn dies würde bedeuten, dass ich das Bett verlassen musste und dazu war ich noch nicht bereit. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich schwer an, so schwer. All meine Gliedmaßen haben sich in Blei verwandelt und mein Kopf ist mit dem Pochen eines Presslufthammers ausgefüllt. Fest presse ich meine Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung noch ein wenig dieses jämmerlichen Daseins verschlafen zu können. Es ist stickig und brütend heiß unter der Bettdecke. Flüchtig schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Wenn ich jetzt die Luft anhalte und nicht mehr ein- und ausatme – nie mehr! - dann habe ich es hinter mir.' Was sich so leicht denkt, ist allerdings nicht so leicht in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen. Der menschliche Körper ist ein wahrliches Meisterwerk, ein Wunder. Er besitzt einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb sondergleichen. Und so merke ich, wie sich eine Hand von mir selbstständig macht und die Bettdecke ein wenig lupft. Etwas kühlere Luft, die ich gierig – ach scheiß auf meine Reflexe! - einsauge strömt unter die Bettdecke und kühlt für einen klitzekleinen Moment meinen pochenden Kopf. Den Gedanken daran, dass es ja eigentlich guttut, verbiete ich mir strikt! Ein Fuß von mir streckt sich unter der Decke hervor, während diese wieder auf mein erhitztes Gesicht sinkt. Aber jetzt kann ich wieder einschlafen. Wenigstens kurz noch der anstrengenden und schrecklichen Wirklichkeit entfliehen. Während Robert Smith noch etwas von 'Spiderman is always hungry' singt, bin ich schon wieder eingeschlafen. Teil 5 – Jacob Im Fernsehen läuft auch nur Mist. „Was soll die verdammte Scheiße? Wer will denn so eine Drecksrotze sehen?“, wütend schmeiße ich die Fernbedienung in die hintere Ecke des Wohnzimmers und erhebe mich wütend aus dem Sessel, in dem ich es mir gerade erst bequem gemacht hatte, um das Spiel zu sehen. Was der Sender sich dann dabei gedacht hatte, dieses Spiel nicht auszustrahlen, weiß ich nicht. Aber es macht mich wütend. Wütender als ich eh schon bin. Auf die Idee, mich zu informieren wer in der neuen Saison die Übertragungsrechte bekommen hatte, war ich natürlich nicht gekommen. Es war bisher immer so gewesen, dass die Spiele auf dem Sender kamen und so musste es natürlich auch immer bleiben. „Was für ein Dreckssender! Scheiße!“, fluchend schlurfe ich in die Küche und reiße den Kühlschrank auf, um mir ein Bier herauszunehmen. Erst das Zischen, als ich den Deckel öffne, kann mich ein wenig beruhigen. Den ersten Schluck spüre und schmecke ich gar nicht. So stürze ich das kühle Nass herunter. Als ich die Flasche absetze, ist diese halb geleert. Eine einzelne Perle vom Schwitzwasser rinnt den Flaschenhals hinab und ich beobachte sie, wie sie auf das untere Glied meines Zeigefingers trifft. Kurz, nur ganz kurz, entspannt sich meine Miene und ich setzte die Flasche wieder an meine Lippen. Den Kopf habe ich weit in den Nacken gelegt, sodass ich meine Haare, die dringend wieder einen Haarschnitt benötigen, auf meinen Schultern spüre. Dieses Mal schmecke ich den bitteren Geschmack des Bieres, die Kühle, die es in meinen Körper transportiert und kann endlich durchatmen. „Trotzdem ist es ein Scheißsender!“, murmel ich vor mich hin, als ich schon das nächste Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nehme und es öffne. Teil 6 – Jade Mit der tiefen Stimme von Ville Valo (wenn man finnisch konnte, weiß man, dass Valo 'Licht' bedeutete, was für ein Kuriosum) wache ich wieder auf. Er forderte mich zu einer süßen Tat auf: 'Join me in death' – Folge mir in den Tod. „Scheiße!“, murmele ich und krieche unter der Decke hervor. Inzwischen ist es Dunkel geworden, kein Licht mehr, welches durch die Ritzen der Jalousie dringt. Ich setze mich auf die Bettkante und sehe auf meine Füße, die ich nur noch im diffusem Licht sehen kann, wie sie den Boden berühren. Das schizophrene daran ist, dass ich meine Füße wirklich nur verschwommen und undeutlich sehen kann. Aber ich KANN sie sehen. Allerdings kann ich nichts spüren. Ich spüre nicht, wie sie den Boden berühren. Ich spüre nicht den kratzigen Teppich unter meinen Fußsohlen. Ich weiß in diesem Moment nur, dass sie da sind, weil ich sie verschwommen sehe. Meinen Körper spüre ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich wie betäubt. Wie ausgeschaltet. Meine Wahrnehmung funktioniert hauptsächlich nur noch durch visuelle und auditive Reize. Essen schmeckt nach Pappe, ich esse nur noch, weil Nahrungsaufnahme sein muss. Ich trinke, weil mein Körper danach lechzt. Ich sagte ja schon, dass der Körper ein gemeiner Verräter ist. Langsam erhebe ich mich und strecke meine Hände weit nach vorne aus. Ich schaue auf meine Hände mit den langen Fingern. Die Fingernägel sind kurz, die Unterarme sind vernarbt. Ich weiß woher die Narben kommen. Eine Rasierklinge hat dabei eine große Rolle gespielt. Ich wollte mich spüren, als ich mich geritzt hatte, aber es hat auch nichts geholfen. Geblieben sind nur die weißen Narben, die mich an mein Versagen und den Verrat meines Körpers erinnern. Jeden Tag neu. Die Narben leuchteten weiß in dem immer dunkler werdenden Raum und langsam lasse ich meine Arme zu beiden Seiten meines Körpers fallen. Ich blicke mich in meinem Zimmer um. Auf den ersten Blick ist es nicht ungewöhnlich für eine 19-jährige Informatik-Studentin, die schon ewig nicht mehr in den Vorlesungen war. Darf man sich dann überhaupt noch Studentin nennen? Wie auch immer – noch bin ich nicht exmatrikuliert. Mit schlurfenden Schritten verlasse ich mein Zimmer und zwinge mich die Treppen hinab. Es ist schwer Treppen zu gehen, wenn man nichts fühlt. Es klappt nur, weil man sieht – oder inzwischen weiß – wie hoch jede Treppe ist, wann man einen Schritt nach dem nächsten nehmen muss. Alles läuft automatisch. Die Küche befindet sich angrenzend zum Wohnzimmer. Ein weiter Weg für mich. Aber schließlich schaffe ich es. Genau wie ich es schaffe den Kühlschrank zu öffnen. Ich weiß, dass sich dort noch einige Alkopops befinden. Ich habe sie eingekauft. Jack Daniels mit Cola. Bacardi Breezer. Egal was. Ich brauche etwas, was die Taubheit nicht mehr so vordringlich erscheinen lässt. Was meine Gedanken abtötet. Und vielleicht tötet es ja nicht nur meine Gedanken. Teil 7 – Jamie Mit einem Schrei wache ich auf. Um mich herum ist es stockdunkel. Ich kann nichts sehen und ich traue mich nicht, meine Hand auszustrecken, um die Nachttischlampe anzuknipsen. Kauernd sitze ich in meinem Bett, die Arme um meine Beine geschlungen und mein Blick geht ängstlich zur Tür. 'Hat er meinen Schrei gehört? Ich bin davon aufgewacht. Wie kann Papa das Schreien nicht gehört haben?', langsam wiege ich mich vor und wieder zurück. Wenn die Tür jetzt aufgeht, wird es wieder passieren. Ich weiß es. Es ist immer so. Papa mag es nicht, wenn ich laut bin. Dabei mache ich es doch nicht absichtlich. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich träume. Schlecht träume. Meine Lippe tut weh, auf die ich mir vorhin gebissen habe. Ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken an Papa. Immer wieder wiege ich mich vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Dies gibt mir Sicherheit. Es ist, als würde mich jemand umarmen und beschützen. Auch, wenn ich es nur selbst bin. Da! Ich halte meinen Atem an. Die Augen zusammen zu pressen traue ich mich nicht. Ich starre auf die Tür. Jeden Moment muss sie sich öffnen. Es hatte doch geknarrt, die Dielen im Flur auf den Treppen. „Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht heute. Bitte nie wieder. Bitte nicht Papa. Bitte nicht!“, flüstere ich vor mich hin, während mein kleines Herz rast, als würde es aus meiner Brust springen. Er wird kommen. Wie jede Nacht, immer und immer wieder. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Die Tür bleibt geschlossen und das Knarren habe ich mir scheinbar eingebildet. Teil 8 – John Eine heiße Dusche tut gut. Es verstärkt noch das gute Gefühl nach dem Training. Als ich aus der Duschkabine trete und in den beschlagenen Spiegel blicke, überkommt mich eine seltsame Art von Vorfreude. Die Vorfreude darauf, was ich gleich sehen werde, wenn ich das Kondenswasser von der Spiegelfläche streiche. Ein Körper, der definiert ist. Einen Körper, den sich Viele wünsche, aber nur wenige haben. Harte Arbeit und Disziplin waren eben nicht für Jeden etwas. Es gehörte eine Menge Selbstdisziplin dazu so an seine Grenzen zu gehen. Viel Selbstaufgabe und viel Schmerz und Schweiß. Aber wenn man mein Spiegelbild sieht, dann weiß man wofür sich die ganze Schinderei lohnt. Ein Körper wie aus einem Anatomiebuch. Grinsend strich ich mein Haar aus dem Gesicht und gehe nackt durch den dunklen Korridor zu meinem Zimmer. Hier ist es still und kühl. Niemand stört mich. Hier habe ich meine Ruhe. Gut, dass meine Mitbewohnerin – Jules – nicht darauf besteht, dass man zusammen isst und gemeinsame Aktivitäten unternimmt. Sie ist einfach zufrieden, wenn ich die Miete pünktlich zahle. Ich würde auch gar nicht mit ihr klarkommen. Der ganze Kühlschrank ist voll von ungesundem Zeug. Und egal, wie oft oder wie auffällig ich meine Nahrungsergänzungsmittel positioniere, sie ignoriert es. Aber zum Glück rührt sie auch mein Hähnchen, welches ich immer im Haus haben muss, und mein frisches Gemüse nie an. Es ist entspannend hier. Nackt lege ich mich auf mein Bett und betrachte die Decke. Die diffusen Schatten, die durch die Ritzen der Jalousien dringen, wiegen mich in den Schlaf. Tief und fest. Erholsam und glücklich. Teil 9 – Jacob Auch das dritte Bier hilft nicht wirklich. Es kühlt mich ein wenig ab, das schon. Die glühende Wut ist verraucht, aber der schwelende bittere Geschmack der tiefsitzenden Wut bleibt. Wie lange ist das eigentlich schon so? Seit Jonie starb? Wahrscheinlich schon vorher. Ihr jahrelanger Kampf gegen den Krebs, der ihren Körper mehr und mehr aufgefressen hatte und sie schließlich in einer Hülle zurückließ, die nicht mehr als lebender Körper bezeichnet werden konnte. Ja, seit sie ihn mit all dem alleine gelassen hatte. Seitdem schwelte diese Wut in ihm. Und dies waren jetzt schon 20 Jahre. Eine Ewigkeit, um in seiner eigenen Hölle gefangen zu sein. Jetzt gerade mehr resigniert als wütend, schmeiße ich die Flasche quer durch die Küche. Das Splittern des Glases der Flasche interessiert mich nicht. Ich drehe der Küche den Rücken zu und gehe nach oben. Drei Bier machen noch lang und breit nichts mit meinem Körper oder meiner Wahrnehmung. Dazu gehörte schon mehr. Mein Kopf ist klar und nur zu deutlich weiß ich, dass morgen der gleiche Scheiß weitergehen wird. Im Vorbeigehen schaue ich mir die Türen zu den anderen Zimmern an. Kurz bleibe ich vor einer stehen, schüttel dann aber meinen Kopf und schnaube verächtlich. Mein Schlafzimmer befindet sich zwei Türen weiter. Ich mache mir erst gar nicht die Mühe mich auszuziehen und lege mich, wie ich bin, auf das Bett. Nur den obersten Knopf meiner Jeans öffne ich. Mein Kopf sinkt auf mein Kissen und kurz bevor sich meine Augen schließen, sehe ich das gerahmte Diplom an der Zimmerwand hängen. Diplomierter Betriebswirt. Was für eine Scheiße! Teil 10 – Jules Ich versuche nicht zu kichern, während ich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppen zu meinem Schlafzimmer nach oben schleiche. Ich will John, meinen Mitbewohner, nicht wecken. Der Typ war zwar pflegeleicht, aber sicher nicht amüsiert, wenn man seinen Schönheitsschlaf stört. Puh! War der Kerl selbstverliebt. Gut, er hatte einen tollen Körper und sah – zugegeben – lecker aus, aber nein, er ist nicht mein Typ. Ich stehe eher auf blond. Nur bei mir selber nicht. An mir mag ich die kupferfarbenen Haare. Aber doch nicht bei einem Kerl. Okay, es war lange her, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, aber ich weiß noch, dass wir beide lachen mussten, als wir die Ähnlichkeit unserer Haarfarbe bemerkten. Redheads unter sich eben. Irgendwie schaffe ich es in mein Bett. Als ich in der Waagerechten liege, bemerke ich, dass die Welt sich dreht. Schnell. Sollte sie sich so schnell drehen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber vielleicht liegt das auch nur am letzten Cosmopolitan, der wohl einer zu viel war. Egal. Morgen ist Samstag, da kann ich viel Zeit im Bett verbringen. Ich erinner mich noch an mein letztes Kichern, dann war ich auch schon eingeschlafen. Teil 11 – John „Stell dich nicht so an. DU wolltest schließlich mit zu mir. Jetzt sind wir hier und du jammerst wie ein kleines Mädchen.“, ein gemeines Grinsen huscht über mein Gesicht. Ich bin mir dessen sehr bewusst und es stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Sadie dafür umso mehr. Immer weiter weicht sie vor mir zurück. Allerdings bringt es nichts, denn in drei, zwei, JETZT! Schritten wird sie die kalte, feuchte Kellerwand in ihrem Rücken spüren und ich warte auf den spitzen Aufschrei, der erkennen lässt, dass auch Sadie bemerkt hat, dass sie jetzt endgültig in der Falle sitzt. „Und jetzt wimmerst du. Hättest du mal mehr trainiert, dann hättest du jetzt dieses Problem nicht. Wobei ich nicht finde, dass du ein Problem hast. Du hast es doch...“, kurz schweift mein Blick über die kleine Kellerparzelle. Nackter Stein, feuchte Außenwände, ein Spalt, groß, bzw. klein wie eine Schießscharte, lässt ein wenig Luft in den 'Raum'. Auf den Boden habe ich ihr sogar eine Matratze gelegt. Bin ich nicht freundlich? „... gemütlich! Gewöhn dich dran. Dies hier wird jetzt für lange Zeit dein zu Hause sein.“ „J.! Bitte. Bitte, bitte, bitte.“, noch ist die Stimme von Sadie lebhaft, wenn auch panisch. Aber ihr Lebensgeist ist noch nicht verschwunden, noch nicht gebrochen. Noch ist die Hoffnung in ihr, dass sie wieder gehen kann. Bald dieses Loch verlassen darf und alles nur noch ein übler Albtraum war, an den man sich nicht gerne erinnert. Leise lache ich auf. „Bitte, bitte, bitte? Nein.“, mit einem schnalzenden Geräusch meiner Zunge schüttel ich den Kopf. „Nein. Du bist mein Gast. Benimm dich also auch wie einer. Ich werde später wiederkommen. Und bis dahin erwarte ich, dass du dich benehmen kannst!“ Ohne auch nur auf eine weitere Reaktion von Sadie zu reagieren, gehe ich die Treppen hinauf. Ich ignoriere das Jammer und Rufen der jungen blonden Frau, die so überhaupt keinen Muskeltonus besitzt. Sie hatte ja einmal gute Absichten. Aber dann? Ja, dann war die Selbstdisziplin eingebrochen. Erst kam sie nur noch jeden zweiten Tag ins Fitnessstudio, dann nur noch einmal die Woche, dann nur noch einmal im Monat. Was fiel ihr ein? Wie konnte man sich so gehen lassen? Außerdem war es doch ihre Pflicht meinen Körper zu bewundern. Nein, nein, nein! So geht das nicht. Ich werde ihr eine Lektion für das Leben erteilen. Und das sogar gratis. Selbstdisziplin war wichtig. Überlebenswichtig! Grinsend tätschel ich meine rechte Jeanstasche. In dieser befindet sich der Schlüssel zur Tür der Kellerparzelle. Soll Sadie doch an den Stahlstangen rütteln, wie sie wollte, raus kommt sie nicht. Teil 12 – Jules „Ach Karen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute zu spät dran bin! Ich habe verschlafen.“, schuldbewusst sehe ich meine Kollegin, mit der ich mir ein Büro teile, an. Diese grinst aber nur und zwinkert mir zu. „Mach mal halblang. Die halb Stunde. Niemand hat mitbekommen, dass du zu spät dran bist und ich werde meinen Mund halten. War das Wochenende stressig? Und wenn ja, weshalb war ich bei dem Stress nicht mit dabei?“ Man kann von Glück sagen, wenn man eine solche Kollegin hat, wie Karen. Mit einem Stoßseufzer lasse ich mich auf meinen Drehstuhl fallen und strecke meine Füße weit unter meinen Schreibtisch aus. Kurz verziehe ich mein Gesicht und sehe dann zu Karen herüber, wieder mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass du gerne eine spannende Geschichte hören willst. Am besten eine mit viel Sex und Alkohol. Leider muss ich dich aber enttäuschen.“, grinsend strecke ich meine Hand aus und schalte meinen PC an, der auch sogleich hochfährt und mich dazu auffordert mein Passwort einzugeben. „Irgendwie weiß ich gar nicht mehr, wenn ich ehrlich bin, was ich alles am Wochenende getan habe. Ich hatte eine schreckliche Migräne, die mich ans Bett gefesselt hat und alles liegt nur noch im grauen Nebel. Also nichts, worauf du neidisch sein musst.“, ich zwinker ihr zu und öffne mein Mailprogramm, um zu sehen, was heute auf mich wartet. „Ach scheiße, Migräne ist scheiße!“ „Du wiederholst dich.“, entgegne ich ihr grinsend. Nicke dann aber. „Ja, ist sie. Aber jetzt ist es wieder besser. Nur noch ein leises Pochen. Das kann ich überstehen.“, ich rücke auf meinem Stuhl herum und runzelt die Stirn. Meine Hand fährt in die rechte Hosentasche meiner Jeans und holt einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Das Dingen hat mich in den Oberschenkel gepiekst. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und lasse den Schlüssel wieder in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Keine Ahnung, wie der Schlüssel in meiner Tasche gelandet ist. Vielleicht liegt in meinem Kopf doch noch mehr im Nebel, als nur das Wochenende. Teil 13 – Jamie Ganz leise – auf Zehenspitzen, Papa darf mich nicht hören – schleiche ich die Kellertreppe hinab. Dabei murmel ich unablässig vor mich hin. Meine Stimme beruhigt mich. „Es gibt keine Monster im Keller. Es gibt keine Monster im Dunkeln. Es gibt überhaupt keine Monster!“ Immer wieder murmel ich dieselben Worte. Immer wiederhole ich mich und beruhige mich damit selbst. Was mache ich eigentlich hier im Keller? Warum schleiche ich hierher? Ich habe Stimmen gehört. Und ich bin tapfer! Mama hat immer gesagt, ich sei ihr tapferes, kleines Mädchen. Und dann war Mama nicht mehr da. Dann war sie einfach weg. Papa hat gesagt, dass sie jetzt gestorben ist und auf dem Friedhof liegt. Aber ich glaube, dass Mama ein Engel ist und im Himmel zu uns schaut. Leider ist Papa, seit Mama ein Engel ist, immer wütender geworden. Ob Mama das auch von oben sieht? Ob sie dann auch noch immer sagt, dass ich ihr kleines, tapferes Mädchen bin? „Hallo?“, ich flüstere gerade so laut, dass ich meine eigene Stimme vernehmen kann. „Hallo! Ja.. Hallo! Hier! Hilf mir. Oh Gott im Himmel, hilf mir!“, da ist wirklich jemand. Erschrocken bleibe ich stehen und habe auf einmal mehr Angst vor meiner eigenen Courage, als vor dem Keller. „Bist du.. bist du ein.. Geist?“, piepse ich mit meiner hellen Kleinmädchenstimme. Schweigen war die Antwort. Dann höre ich Schritte und schließlich Hände, die die Stangen an der Kellertür umschließen. Mehr Schweigen und dann ein ungläubiges: „Willst du mich verarschen, J.?“ „Jay?“, ich muss gegen meine Tränen ankämpfen. Ich bin bereit den Weg nach oben so schnell zurückzulaufen, wie meine eigenen Beine mich tragen. Es war doch ganz egal, ob Papa mich hört. „Ich heiße Jamie. Nicht Jay!“ Und jetzt renne ich wirklich. Schnell! Teil 14 – Jade „... bisher gibt es noch keinen Anhaltspunkt bei der Suche nach der vermissten Sadie Perkins. Die Polizei und ihre Familie bitten um Ihre Mithilfe. Wenn Sie die junge Frau gesehen haben, die zuletzt im Fitnessstudio 'Iron Bars' am Montag Morgen gesehen wurde, wenden Sie sich bitte an ihre nächstgelegene Polizeistation. Und jetzt geht es weiter mit...“ Ich drehe das Radio aus. Ein vermisstes Mädchen. Sie hat Glück, dass sie jemand vermisst. Wie sich das wohl anfühlen muss? Wenn man vermisst wird, dann bedeutet es auch, dass man Jemandem etwas bedeutet. Dass man Jemanden hat, der einen liebt. Resigniert setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Ich spüre meine Beine nicht, wie immer. Das ist nichts Neues. Dass ich aber inzwischen außer Atem bin, wenn ich nur eine Treppe hochgehe, das schon. Mache ich mir Sorgen um mich? Wohl kaum. Sorgen machen bedeutet auch, dass man sich wichtig ist. Ich bin mir aber so wichtig, wie ein Dreckpunkt an der Wand. Und mit jedem Tag mehr wird der Punkt kleiner. Bis er schließlich ganz verschwunden ist. Einfach verschwinden. Sich im Nichts auflösen. Eine wunderbare Vorstellung. Teil 15 – Jacob „Wenn die kleine Göre nicht langsam still ist...“, murmel ich wütend vor mich hin und reiße die Zimmertür auf. Jetzt brülle ich in voller Lautstärke, ich will ja, dass mich das Balg hört. „... dann wird sie wieder in den Keller gesperrt! Verstanden?! Papa braucht Ruhe!“, mit einem lauten Knall schlage ich die Schlafzimmertür wieder zu. Ruhe. Endlich Ruhe! Teil 16 – Jules „Ich glaube, ich muss zum Arzt. Meine Migräne wird nicht besser.“, meine Augen tränen. Das Licht war viel zu grell. Ich sehne mich nach der Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers. Der Ruhe und der Kühle des Raumes. „Geh lieber jetzt gleich, Jules. Melde dich krank und ruhe dich aus. Ich schaffe das hier schon.“, Karen sieht mich besorgt an. Es ist jetzt der vierte Tag, dass ich mit Kopfschmerzen zur Arbeit komme. Am Montag dachte ich noch, dass sich der Anfall gelegt hat. Der Dienstag und der Mittwoch liegen wieder im kompletten Nebel. Heute morgen bin ich aufgewacht und dachte, dass mein Kopf gleich explodiert. Zur Arbeit habe ich mich dennoch geschleppt. Ich hätte es lieber lassen sollen. „Danke Karen. Ich glaube, ich mache das wirklich.“, ich vermeide jedes Nicken mit dem Kopf, erhebe mich und packe meine Sachen schnell zusammen. Mit aschfahlem Gesicht sehe ich Karen noch einmal an. „Ich denke, dass ich erst nächste Woche wieder kommen werde.“ „Natürlich wirst du das.“, mit gerunzelter Stirn sieht sie mich an. Als wäre dies eine absolute Selbstverständlichkeit. Kurz erwidere ich noch ihren Blick, dann wende ich mich um und verlasse das Büro. Nur noch ein schneller Gang zur Personalabteilung und dann endlich, endlich nach Hause. Ins Dunkle. Teil 17 – John „Hallo Vögelchen. Hast du mich vermisst?“, ich lache leise in mich hinein. Gerade bin ich wieder nach Hause gekommen. Ich habe noch nicht geduscht, wie immer habe ich im Studio die Möglichkeit nicht wahrgenommen. Hier zu Hause ist es eben doch gemütlicher und angenehmer. Außerdem erwartet mich hier ja jemand. Mein Vögelchen. Das soll ruhig sehen, wie ich auf mich selber achte. Wie ich meinen Körper NICHT vernachlässige. Sie soll sehen, was ihre Disziplinlosigkeit mit ihr anstellt, im Gegensatz zu mir. Zu meinem Körper. Außerdem will ich in ihrem Blick sehen, wie sehr sie mich anhimmelt. Aber... ich stocke und blieb drei Schritte vor ihrer Parzelle stehen. Skeptisch und verärgert schaue ich in das inzwischen stinkende Loch. Sie kann nicht einmal ihre eigenes Schlafzimmer sauber halten. Es stinkt nach Kot und Urin. Widerlich! Und neben all dem kommt sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr an das Gitter. Neben all dem will sie mich jetzt nicht mehr begrüßen. Neben all dem kommt kein Ton mehr über ihre Lippen. Sie hängt nur noch, in sich eingefallen, auf ihrer verschmutzten Matratze und starrt ins Nichts. Ihre Augen zeigen keine Bewunderung mehr. Sie zeigen nur noch eine Leere. Konnte sie so schnell gebrochen werden? Amateur. Disziplinloser Amateur! „Steh auf Sadie! Ich will mit dir reden!“, herrsche ich sie an. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie rührt sich einfach nicht. Nur ein leichtes Heben und Senken ihrer Brust zeigt mir, dass sie noch nicht tot ist. „Sadie! Ich will, dass du jetzt auf mich hörst und aufstehst! Du hast mich zu begrüßen!“ Keine Reaktion. Verärgert schlage ich mit der geballten Faust gegen die Gitterstäbe. Sie zuckt zusammen, aber rührt sich auch weiterhin nicht. „Scheiße! Verdammt! Ich werde gleich wiederkommen. Bis dahin wirst du dich zusammenreißen. Ich denke, du hast mich verstanden!“ Damit drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um und gehe die Treppen hoch. In meiner Wut bemerke ich nicht einmal meine schmerzende Hand. Teil 18 – Jacob Wie oft war es vorgekommen, dass ich mir meine Hand verbinden musste? Zu oft. Ich weiß, dass ich Jähzornig bin. Ich weiß, dass ich mich manchmal nicht selbst unter Kontrolle habe. Aber das ist ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich bei einem Kind, welches so unfolgsam ist, wie meins. Wie konnte ein solches Teufelskind nur aus der wunderbaren und sanftmütigen Jonie entstehen? Seufzend betrachte ich das Loch in der Leichtbauwand vor mir. Auch wenn es eine Leichtbauwand ist, hat meine Faust doch einiges abbekommen, als ich gegen diese schlug. Gut, die Wand ebenfalls, das interessiert mich jedoch nicht. Ich kühle meine Hand mit einem nassen Handtuch und starre weiterhin auf das Loch. Weshalb muss mich dieses Kind auch nur immer bis aufs Blut reizen? Weshalb kann es sich nicht einfach selbst versorgen und ruhig sein? Wie oft muss ich sie noch in den Keller sperren und die Dunkelheit auskosten lassen? Wann lernt das Balg endlich dazu? Ach, soll es bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Ich will schlafen. Teil 19 – Jade Die Rasierklinge rutscht aus meiner Hand in das Waschbecken. Gefolgt von dunkelrotem Blut. Blut aus den Venen ist dunkelrot. Endlich huscht ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht. Endlich habe ich einmal etwas richtig gemacht. Endlich.... Teil 20 – Jules Schlafen. Nur noch schlafen. Die Augen schließen. Nichts sehen, nichts hören. Jetzt. Sofort! Teil 21 – Jamie Blut! Da war Blut. Viel Blut. Zitternd starre ich an mir hinab. Gerade hat doch nur meine Hand wehgetan. Jetzt war da Blut. „Es tut so weh!“, jammer ich. Immer mehr Blut sammelt sich im Waschbecken, in dem auch etwas metallisches liegt. Es sieht scharf aus und meine Handgelenke... habe ich mich geschnitten? Aber wie? Instinktiv weiß ich, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Soll ich zu Papa? Nein. Der würde mich nur wieder in den Keller sperren. Dahin, wo es kalt und dunkel ist. Wo es stinkt und wo ich Angst habe. Aber Moment. Der Keller. Da war doch jemand. Jemand, der mich Jay genannt hat. Die kann mir doch sicher helfen. Ich stolpere aus dem Badezimmer zur Treppe. Mir wird ganz schwindelig, aber ich schaffe es noch die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunterzugehen. So viel Blut. Oh Gott. Hilfe! Teil 22 – John/Jacob Verflucht! Man kann noch nicht einmal in Ruhe duschen! Immer dieses Kind, welches einen stört! Schnell stelle ich das Wasser wieder ab, welches ich schon laufen gelassen habe, damit es warm wurde, während ich mich ausziehen wollte, ehe ich den Schrei des Kindes gehört habe. Warum kann das Gör nicht einmal still sein? „Verdammte kleine Ratte! Sei endlich still!“ Teil 23 – Jamie „Nein Papa. Nicht. Geh. Alles gut.“, ich höre meine Stimme selbst wie von weit weg. Es ist, als würde sich Watte in meinen Ohren befinden. Oder wie nach dem Schwimmen, wenn noch Wasser in den Gehörgängen steckt. Mir wird schlecht und in meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. „Papa. Geh dich hinlegen.“, piepse ich. Teil 24 – Jade Cool. So fühlt es sich also an. Zuerst schwindet der Schmerz. Eigentlich hatte ich ja genau den behalten wollen. Endlich habe ich mal wieder etwas gefühlt. Aber tja, was soll's. Das Hören klappt auch nicht mehr so wirklich und das Sehen wird auch schwerer. Je mehr es sich in meinem Kopf dreht, desto verschwommener wird meine Sicht. Es ist ein richtig gutes Gefühl. Teil 25 – John/Jacob Die Ratte wollte in den Keller? Freiwillig? Na, dann soll sie doch. Sie ist sehr willkommen. Ob es nun ein Gast, oder zwei sind. Das macht den Braten nun auch nicht mehr fett. Ich werde allerdings zuerst unten sein. Und ich werde ihr die Tür aufhalten. Vielleicht bringt die Kleine ja dem Vögelchen Manieren bei. Teil 26 – Jamie Die Treppen sind hoch. Viel zu hoch. Wie soll ich es schaffen, die nach unten zu kommen? Meine Beine tragen mich kaum noch. Ich kann nur noch ein bisschen sehen. Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und es wird.. schwarz? Mehrmals blinzel ich und es wird wieder ein bisschen besser. Auf einmal stehe ich vor der Kellertür. Der Tür mit den Gittern. Gerade steht sie auf und das Mädchen darin schaut voller Angst zu mir. Langsam hebe ich meine Arme. Sie sind blutüberströmt. „Hilf mir! Bitte. Du weißt doch. Ich bin Jamie. Hilf .. mir.“, weiter komme ich nicht. Ich breche zusammen. Direkt vor den Füßen von dem Mädchen. Teil 27 – Jade Ein glückliches Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Einmal öffne ich noch meine Augen. „Endlich .. etwas... richtig... gemacht.“, murmel ich kaum noch hörbar. Teil 28 – Jules Endlich. Die Kopfschmerzen sind verschwunden. Ich kann schlafen. Teil 29 – John/Jacob Was zum Teuf.... EPILOG Pressemitteilung der örtlichen Polizei: Sadie Perkins wurde nach 5 Tagen Gefangenschaft körperlich unversehrt, jedoch vollkommen entkräftet und psychisch instabil, in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort befindet sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung und wird vom Kreis ihrer Familie umsorgt. Wie es zu ihrer Entführung kam, ist noch nicht in allen Einzelheiten bekannt. Man weiß nur so viel, dass Jules Kenwood, 36, Sadie Perkins mit dem Versprechen in ihr Haus gelockt hat, um dort ihr hauseigenes Fitnessstudio zu besuchen. Jules Kenwood ist die Erbin von Jacob Kenwood, der mit 56 Jahren verstarb. Kenwood war der Begründer der Autovermietungskette 'Carpark'. Jules Kenwood hat mit seinem Ableben sein Vermögen geerbt. Die junge Frau litt – laut Aussagen von Sadie Perkins und der postmortalen Diagnose der Ärzte – scheinbar an einer Dissoziativen Identitätsstörung. Jules Kenwood suizidierte sich selbst und verstarb noch vor eintreffen des Notarztes. Sollten sich weitere Erkenntnisse ergeben, werden wir Sie informieren. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW